FanFic:Fan Fiction:Battle of Augmenta
Made by:user:GoFultimateFan in the Philippines Pre-Story After the destruction of the Void Mothership and after getting his date with Carla Paolini, Keith T. Maxwell now lives peacefully on Kaamo Club after destroying the outposts and buying the club, Maxwell now just rests after his hard work. Old Allies While resting at Kaamo, Keith sees a damaged Inflict heading for the hangar, and sees a Void and Pirate ship trying to blast it. Maxwell contacts the pilot of the Inflict and says that they should land immidiately. As the Inflict lands, Maxwell locks the hanger bay doors and watches as the two fighters, Void and Pirate, leave the system via the Khador Drive. As Maxwell goes to the hangar, he sees the pilot and finds out that it is Thomas Boyle. Thomas is now unconscious after the left wing was hit. As Maxwell brings Thomas to the Medical Bay,he contacts Thynome since Boyle was a part of Deep Science. After Thynome security says that Thomas needed to tell him something, he wakes up and tells Maxwell that Augmenta is under attack. Maxwell then calls for Deep Science members to take care of Thomas and Thynome security then says they will send a batch of Terran fighters to help him save Augmenta. Headed to Augmenta After Thynome Station Security send Deep Science fighters, Maxwell tells Thomas to make sure that he protects Kaamo, and as Maxwell and the others leave, a squadron of Void fighters then appear out of no where and start firing at the fighters. Just then, 3 Terran Battle Cruisers jump out of hyperspace, destroy the fighters and tell Maxwell and his men to land on the cruisers. Maxwell goes up to the bridge and thanks the Admiral for the help. The Admiral then reveals himself as Admiral Snocom. Keith, surprised, asks if he is related to Brent Snocom. Admiral Snocom than says that his the father of Brent, and just then, they hear screams down in the mess hall. Traitorus Murder Admiral Snocom and Keith go and check the mess hall, and they see a dead body on the center table. They then ask how it happened. All of them said that while they were eating, the heard shooting sounds, and then the body just crashed through the ceiling. The murderer then is seen by many running through the halls and Maxwell chases the murderer only to find him escaping in an Inflict fighter. Dogfight in Union Maxwell jumps into a nearby Veteran fighter and chases the murderer. After the cruisers stopped at the Union System, 2 fleets of pirate ships then appear from a hyperspace jump, leading to a dogfight in Union. Maxwell dodges hordes of ship debris flying carelessly and witnesses a Void/Pirate Station appear from a wormhole that then rams into one of the Terran Battle Cruisers. 6 more Terran Battle Cruisers come only for the fleet to struggle against waves of pirates and Voids crashing into hulls of the battle cruisers. as the fleet fight, Midorain freighters led by Memert Jun start dropping space troops onto the Void/Pirate Station and the battle still ensues. The Counterattack Gunant, a member of the Midorian armada, then contacts Keith and tells him that it's been months since they last met. Maxwell, agreeing with Gunant, starts taking out the station turrets and after 1 day, the Void/Pirate fleet surrenders only for each pilot to abruptly commit suicide. Maxwell is flabbergasted and stunned at what pirates and Voids would did. Valued Information During the search, Midorian and forces found out that the Battle for Augmenta has been going on ever since 2 months after the destruction of the Void Mothership, and Keith is angered that Brent, now MIA, takes over as second in-command of the Fleet. The Terran, and Midorain fleet then resume and head for Augmenta. Disruption in Magnetar While at Magnetar, Keith sees 10 Pirate Outposts that send out hordes of Voids and Pirates. Maxwell then launches from the hangar in a Teneta R.E.D. and gets all his AMR Extinctors to blow up all Pirate Outposts, similar to Shima. Maxwell easily destroys all outposts only for 1 of the Pirates to surrender. Maxwell then attaches a space tube toward the ship. He then stuns the Pirate with an EMP Pistol. (What?) At Zepar, the captured cirate is being interrogated by Station Security and then admits that the Voids built a new Mothership that will firstly annihilate Augmenta, then build more Motherships at each System. He then says he will ask his leader to surrender, but Maxwell ties the pirate to a chair and puts a mask on him. Then he loads up the Pirate Ship with Explosives and set the ship to auto-pilot the Pirate, pleading for his life, explodes along with the ship. Oh, he is 1 sick, twisted cookie. (Cookie.) Final Battle Maxwell brings the fleet toward Augmenta and after hours of liberating all planets, they head for Alioth, the last planet to be liberated. As they head closer, they see a Void Mothership. Maxwell tells the cruisers to send 5 Annans, a Velasco, destroying a Terran Battle Cruiser before the 2nd Void Mothership was built. While they fight, Maxwell finds out that Brent is being held at the Mothership. As he heads into the Mothership, he sees Brent beaten up and unconscious, in an escape pod, obviously shot into space to decompose. He takes Brent onboard his ship and heads for the cruisers. He finds out the Anaans got in the cruisers. He tells them to leave and Maxwell then faces the Void Ship. As he shoots his last AMR Extinctor, the Mothership explodes, only to suck Maxwell and the Alioth Station into a wormhole. Even though Maxwell had energy cells and a Khador Drive Maxwell is never heard from again. Even if they searched Void Space, Maxwell is not found. Keith T. Dangerous Maxwell is honoured as The Hero of the Galaxy, and has a monument of himself at Alioth, Thynome, Var Hastra, and of course, Kaamo. Maxwell on the other hand, crashes into a planet that has lush forests and sparkling water.H e meets humans in that planet and then befriends them. They said they're Terrans, and he subsequently lived peacefully with them forevermore...? =END=